


HoneyBerry Heat

by Bluelinklover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :3, M/M, Sansys first heat, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelinklover/pseuds/Bluelinklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans was out patrolling when his first heat kicked in. Now papyrus, being the good big brother he is, helps him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HoneyBerry Heat

Warm... It was so warm.. No, not warm. He felt like he was on fire. Despite the fact that it was snowing, he felt so hot. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt too heavy. So he settled for nuzzling against the person carrying him. Wait. Carrying? He was being carried? 

Sans slowly forced his eyes open. When he looked up he saw a lit cigarette. He looked up further only to see his none to happy looking brother, papyrus. Sans gulped. He didn't remember what had happened. But he knew that look in papys eyes.

He only had that look when sans had gotten into trouble. Sans tried his best to stay quiet, but he failed. Papy spoke softly which surprised him. "Do you have any idea how much you worried me sans." It wasn't a question. But all sans could do was nod.

~~~~

When they got home, papy laid sans on the couch. Sans watched as his brother walked into the kitchen. Only to come back out with a box of medicine. Papyrus sat next to sans as he opened the box. He pulled out a bottle. The label read, 'Heat Medicine'.

Sans always hated liquid medicine. It tasted so gross. Sans watched as papy opened the bottle and poured some into the cap. "Here bro. Drink it all." He says softly. Sans shakes his head furiously. "No." He says. "Sans..." Papy says. "You need this medicine bro.." Papyrus try's to explain. 

"I don't care! I'm not taking it!" Sans says loudly as he folds his arms like a child. Papyrus sighs. "Fine." He says. "I guess we'll do this the hard way." Pap says as he grabs sans and pulls him into his lap. Once sans is in his lap he grabs his face and holds his mouth up and open. "Pahy!" Sans yells. "Stoh!!" "Sorry bro. But you picked the hard way."

Once papy has sans in a grip where he can't escape he grabs the cap full of medicine and pours it down sans' throat. Sans gags a little as he does so. Once the medicine is downed and gone, papy lets him go. Sans coughs a little before he looks at papy. 

Papyrus sees sans is on the verge of tears so he pulls sans to where his back is to his own chest. Pap leans down and places skele kisses on sans skull and neck. "Papy.." Sans asked quietly. "Yea bro?" Papyrus replies softly. "What's wrong with me.....?" He asks. "It's your first heat bro." Papy says as he smiles softly at sans. 

~~~~

Sans sat on his brothers lap, not really sure what he was doing at this point. He knew what a 'heat' was. But he's never seen one. Papyrus would occasionally rub the bottom of his ribs making him gasp or moan. He gave sans little skele kisses on top his skull as he shushed sans. 

"Mnnnnn.. Papy.." Sans moans as papyrus started moving his hand lower. "It's ok bro. Ima make you feel real good. Ok?" Pap smirks as he picks sans up and carries him to the bedroom. When papy got into the room he gently set sans on the bed and rubbed his sides. 

Sans whimpered as papyrus moved his hands lower, gently massaging his ribs, down his spine, and resting on his pelvis. Sans gasped and panted as papyrus slowly stroked the blue spot on his pelvis where his magic was forming. "There we go~" pap said to himself as sans' magic took the form of a pussy.

"Mnnnnn!" Sans whined at papyrus' teasing touches. Papy shushed him as he shimmied out of his pants and started rubbing the tip of his member to the lips of sans pussy, making him moan in want. Papyrus rubbed a few more circles before he lined himself up and slowly pushed in. 

Sans could feel every inch of Papys glowing orange dick. It felt amazing, but papyrus was too slow. Sans gripped paps hoodie before he flipped them over and slammed himself down, making papyrus wince a little in pain. "AH! OH FUCKING GOD YES!" Sans says loudly as he moves up and down on Papys pelvis. 

Papyrus was completely stunned to hear such foul language from his baby bro. But fuck. Just watchin sans made him harder then he was. So he laid back and relaxed while sans pleasured himself. Papyrus would occasionally thrust up to meet sans half way, causing the smol skeleton to cry out in pleasure. 

Pap watched as sans quickly tired himself out, deciding now was a good time to take control. He flipped them over, pulling out all the way. Sans gave a low whine of disapproval before papyrus slammed back in at full force. "Mine!" Papy says in a low dangerous tone. 

Sans was loving the way his big brother was getting so possessive. It made him feel hotter then he already was. Sans moved to meet paps thrusts but found he couldn't move. Papyrus had him pinned down in a way so that he couldn't move at all. Sans gave a high pitched scream/moan when papyrus hit his most sensitive spot. 

 

The feeling was too much and sans came, hard. He screamed in pleasure as he hit his sweet release. Papyrus followed suit not long after, giving a few hard thrusts before he came hot and hard deep inside his lil blueberry. They both panted as they came down from there high. As their breathing calmed papyrus laid his head on sans shoulder falling asleep buried deep inside his sweet baby bro. 

~~~~~

When sans woke up he felt much better. So he decided to get up and make lunch. He carefully pulled away from papy, he heard a 'pop' as papyrus' ecto-dick slips out of his pussy. Pap groans as sans detangles himself from his brother, and crawls out of bed. 

A few hours later papyrus woke up and went to the kitchen. When he walked in blue was at the stove making breakfast tacos. He snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around sans waist, earning a small surprised gasp from the smoller skeleton. 

"Mornin bro" papyrus says as he nuzzles sans neckbone. "Good morning papy!" Sans says with a smile. "Mm" papy says as he watches sans finish the tacos and walk off to set the table. "I was thinkin bro.." Papy starts. "Yes papyrus?" Sans replies. 

"Can we.. Maybe.. Eat in the living room today..?" Papyrus says quietly as he rubs the back of his skull. Sans looks at him for a moment before smiling. "Mweh heh heh! I think the magnificent sans can allow that! But only this once!" Sans says as he carries their plates to the living room. 

After sans and papyrus finished dinner they cuddled on the couch. "Love you bro..." Papyrus says as he dozes off. "Mweh heh. I love you too brother. Sans says softly as he kisses the top of papyrus skull before falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bluelinklover98


End file.
